Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt
The Nameless Blond Boy with a White Shirt is a student who attends Norrisville High. He is rather small, with a shock of dirty blond hair; he wears a white T-shirt, black wristbands, and dark blue knee-length shorts, and black tennis shoes, and often wears a gray bookbag. Trivia * In the Whoopee World Frightacular commercial in "Dawn of the Driscoll," he's seen walking next to Debbie Kang and wearing a top hat. * Brent passes by him in "Sword Quest" while he seems to be explaining something to Nameless Girl with Green Hair & Dress and pointing at a tablet. ** In the same episode, he is seen engaging in blindfolded archery in gym class, with other students running away from him in fear. ** He was also hanging out in the pool with her in "House of 1,000 Boogers," implying that they may be friends. * He went to camp in "Ninja Camp." * As revealed in "McFear Factor," he is afraid of bats. * He seems to be quite fond of mashed potatoes, as seen in "Hip Hopocalypse Now." * He is shown human-hamsterballing in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key." * He has taken quite a lot of punishment over the series, more than any other background character seen thus far. ** While he is in line the I.D. Bot scans him, and a moment later, he goes flying from Pitch Kickem's shot in "The McHugger Games." *** His wail sounds like it was probably done by Ben Schwartz, the voice actor of Randy. ** In House of 1,000 Boogers Bash nails him with a sumo costume in the pool, with Randy still in it. ** He has poor luck with dodgeballs. In "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" he gets smacked by one and in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," when Bash is getting his massage from Coach Green, he is seen in the background running from two more. ** in the same episode hayden's hair is different then it is in the rest of the series. ** He got slam-dunked by a stanked Juggo in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit." ** In "Monster Drill" he gets creamed head-on by the Robo-Mantis. ** He is a victim of Howard's Cafe-tastrophe and is stuck to the cafeteria wall with cheese in "Escape from Detention Island." ** When waiting to take his picture Hannibal McFist in "McOne Armed and Dangerous," he is punched off the stage by McFist when the Ninja shows up. Images and Appearances Last Stall on the Left Well_so_am_i.png tumblr_mb59i2Cv0B1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Ninjablade.png Got Stank Tumblr_mijqyk0d721ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mijqyk0d721ri0hdco1_400.jpg Previous_ninja.png Band Instructor 5.png DOOOORRKKSS.png So U Think U Can Stank SUTUCS 1.png Stevens in SUTUCS 2.png SUTUCS 2.png McFists of Fury MIKE MOE, NG, TYSON, RED HAIR, and BIG EYELASHES.png SLIMOVITZ, RANDY, HOWARD, BUCKY, GREEN DRESS, UNNAMED COWBELL PLAYER, BIG EYELASHES, TYSON, HARRY, DOUG, CYNTHIA, CASS, NG, RENISEWN, and MIKE MOE.png Slimovitz_in_McFists_of_Fury_8.png Slimovitz_in_McFists_of_Fury_9.png Gossip Boy Tyson in Gossip Boy.png House of 1,000 Boogers Banana Boy triumph.png background characters in the pool.png Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 4.png Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 2.png Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 1.png Monster Dump tumblr_mq6a7quSix1svt3ddo5_250.png Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o2_1280.jpg Flute Girl, Tyson, Julian, Stevens, and Bucky getting off the bus.png Flute Girl, Tyson Julian, Stevens, Bucky, Howard, and The Messenger.png Julian, Stevens, Flute Girl, and Tyson bummed out.png Stevens, Flute Girl, and Tyson happy while Julian frowns.png Randy, Howard, Bucky, Tyson, Flute Girl, Julian, and Stevens.png Green Dress, Bucky, Howard, Flute Girl, Jaminski, Stevens, Julian, Tyson, and Marlene.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes Attack of the killer potatoes.png Science_class_zing.png Tumblr_msmprpDuPt1r53v56o1_500.png Wow_bucky_shut_up.png Calm_down_cunningham.png Tyson covered in mashed potatoes.png 0c0c12418597c9552ecc679fb878dd788f230c03.jpg Dawn of the Driscoll Tyson in Dawn of the Driscoll.png Tyson in Dawn of the Driscoll 2.png Debbie and Tyson in Dawn of the Driscoll.png Monster Drill Tyson, NG, and Red Hair.png Tyson, Green Dress, NG, Randy, and Doug.png Cynthia, Mike Moe, Doug, Tyson, Renisewn, Unnamed Cowbell Player, and NG.png Bash in Monster Drill 6.png Bash in Monster Drill 5.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_1.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_2.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_3.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_4.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_5.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_6.png Weinerman Up Woah_lets_look_at_the_giiant_robot_duds.jpg Der Monster Klub Harry, Cass, Renisewn, an others.png scene14511.jpg scene14531.jpg Scene14271.jpg Scene14251.jpg Scene14351.jpg Scene14331.jpg Scene14311.jpg Scene14291.jpg Scene14631.jpg Scene00431.jpg Scene00451.jpg Scene00471.jpg Scene01151.jpg Scene01171.jpg Scene01191.jpg Scene01211.jpg Scene01231.jpg Scene01251.jpg Scene01271.jpg Scene01291.jpg Scene01311.jpg Scene01331.jpg Scene01351.jpg Scene01371.jpg Scene01391.jpg Scene07691.jpg Scene08391.jpg Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja I_cant_run_anymore.png Nooo_howard_noooooo.png U_need_a_bath.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi447.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi448.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi638.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi657.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi759.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi760.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi761.png Tumblr_mpjiq3saas1r53v56o1_250.png Tumblr_mpjo4dEafT1rkr0kvo3_500.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi32.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi33.png Secret Stache Rc9gn_-_secret_stache.m4v2543.png Hiphopocalypse Now tumblr_mqagzkPA0b1r00cmno1_250.jpg tumblr_mqagzkPA0b1r00cmno2_250.jpg tumblr_mqagzkPA0b1r00cmno3_250.jpg tumblr_mqagzkPA0b1r00cmno4_250.jpg Buckers_in_process_of_sitting_down.png Buckers_sitting_down.png Teh_buck_buck_walkin.png Ninja Camp What_does_it_mean_to_be_the_ninja.png McFear Factor Tumblr mu9eddgbPm1rkr0kvo5 400.png RANDY, HOWARD, HEIDI, JULIAN, BIG EYELASHES, COWBELL, BLOND BOY, RED HAIR, NG, CYNTHIA, BRENT, FLUTE GIRL, HARRY, DOUG, STEVENS, AND MIKE MOE.png Tumblr_muipgqDo3V1r53v56o5_1280.png.jpg Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key RCATSK 120.png The Ninja Identity Tumblr mun8j7Jiwx1r53v56o7 250.gif The Ninja Supremacy Bucky_Sasstastic_Hensletter.png CLASSIC_ninja.png Happy_Buckerooni.png Did_u_just_make_a_mediocre_zing_son.png He_has_like_box_hands_omg.png I_love_when_he_smiles_hes_so_cute_omg.png I_s2g_leave_those_zings_to_me_son.png Ugh_ninja_pls_i_am_the_fabulous_bucky_hensletter.png U_did_didnt_u_u_frickler.png McSatchle TYSON, JED ELINOFF,BLONDE HAIR AND WHITE SHIRT, HARRY, RED HAIR, BUTTERMAKER, FRECKLES.png LONG BLACK HAIR, BLONDE PONYTAIL, RED SHIRT BOY, TYSON, JED ELINOFF, SCOTT THOMAS, BLONDE HAIR AND WHITE SHIRT, RED HAIR, AND HARRY.png TYSON, GREY JACKET, BLUE SWEATER, BLUE-GREEN SHIRT, CASS, RED SHIRT GIRL, LAVENDER HAIR.png BLUE SHIRT, BLUE SWEATER, MAUVE DRESS, BIG EYES, CYNTHIA, CASS, BLACK SHIRT, BIG EYELASHES, GREEN HAIR, DOUG, NG, HARRY, PUNK BOTS, TYSON.png ALL PREVIOUS PLUS GREEN HAIR, RED HAIR, GREEN DRESS, JED ELINOFF, SCOTT THOMAS, CASS, CYNTHIA, MORGAN.png RANDY,HOWARD,BLUE SHIRT,RED SHIRT BOY,BIG EYES,DANCING FISH,BIG EYELASHES,BLUE SWEATER,MIKE MOE,RENISEWN,BLOND PONYTAIL,DEBBIE,RED SHIRT GIRL,TYSON,NG,GREY JACKET, MAUVE.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia.mp4162.png Fart-Topia RED SHIRT GIRL, SCOTT THOMAS, LAVENDER HAIR, FRECKLES, CASS, TYSON.png TYSON, LAVENDER HAIR, RENISEWN, MIKE MOE.png Fart Pods 4.png Fart Pods 2.png Fart_Pods_1.png Sorcerer in Love Tumblr mvlo7iTzgA1qb6hq7o1 1280.png The Sorceress 50.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 20.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 19.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 18.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 17.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 16.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 15.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 14.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 13.png Julian in Sorcerer in Love 12.png Pranks for Nothing Tumblr_mwipf9KSzp1s229jro4_500.png Winner Takes Ball Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Winner Takes Ball - Look At All These Holes!.png Miscellaneous Tumblr mq6a7quSix1svt3ddo4 250.png tumblr_mq6a7quSix1svt3ddo6_250.png tumblr_mq6a7quSix1svt3ddo3_250.png tumblr_mq6a7quSix1svt3ddo1_250.png tumblr_mq6a7quSix1svt3ddo2_500.png bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (5) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|hayden's original hairstyle Category:Background Character Category:Character Category:Character Information Category:Male Category:Student Category:Background Student